


Favorite Outfit

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, i pulled this striaght out my ass yall, oh um as of the second chapter i guess its also, uuuuh thats about it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As if his feelings for you weren't hard enough to deal with, the universe decides to torture poor Gabriel with an all too flattering outfit of yours. Frustration easily gets the best of him and he promptly excuses himself to attend to something urgent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im back on that bullshit

Reaper’s heavy gait could be heard throughout the the halls of the Talon base, encouraging the lesser agents to stick to the walls and cower. His mask looked impassively forward but did nothing to hide the frustration radiating from him.  Conversations fells quiet and gazes shot awkwardly to the side, and despite their blatant attempts at casually passing him he could sense their fear. Behind him he could hear a few brave whispers rhetorically asking who would be so foolhardy as to piss him off, but he let their misinterpretations slide so he could get to his quarters as soon as possible.

 

The trek there had felt like a journey for the ages, like his room had been moved to the furthest point possible. After shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary he let out a heavy sigh. Yes, it was of frustration, but not of the kind that those he’d passed feared. No one had set off his quick fuse, much against the popular assumption, and nobody had been so stupid as to intentionally rile him up. No, you never did it on purpose, though he desperately wished you would. The innocent concern in your eyes as he dismissed himself from your presence drove him mad.

 

Being around was always a bit of a challenge for him, not because he didn’t enjoy it, but rather because he enjoyed it far too much. The way looking up to his towering height made your eyes seem bigger and brighter when you looked his way, it always showcased the color in your gentle gaze. Your voice always hooked him in, had him hanging on every word like listening to his favorite song for the last time. And, oh,  _ your smile  _ nearly made him clutch at his chest to contain his racing heart every time. You were gorgeous and funny, you always had something interesting to say and he wanted to spend every waking moment next to you. It had been obvious to him for quite some time he was hopelessly in love with you, and there was nothing he could do to stop those feelings that were already so strong. Still, his stubbornness and nerves kept the confession from your ears and left you in the dark, constantly wondering if he even liked you at all considering how often he found convenient excuses to leave. He felt a pang in his chest each time he turned away from your hurt expression, leaving again just to avoid the affection he could barely contain. He vowed that he would eventually come forward with his feelings, say something to clear the tension that hung between the two of you, but for now he still had not gathered the courage.

 

The wait was becoming torture on his resolve, though. Of course with his feelings for you came an attraction of another kind; there was no denying that he found you incredibly beautiful. He frequently found his eyes slipping down your body, along your curves, lingering on the way your clothing hugged your chest, your hips, your thighs, your legs… Often when you came to mind, which you very frequently did, his thoughts would drift to less than appropriate places. At first, when he was just beginning to feel a spark from your presence, he would push those thoughts down with vigor, guilty for thinking about you in such a way. As his feelings grew stronger so did his desires, though, and it became increasingly difficult to ignore the scenarios his lonely mind would conjure in the stillness of the night. He couldn’t help but remember all the times you would bite your lips in contemplation or bend over just enough to show more cleavage than likely anticipated. After many restless nights of fighting away his fantasies he eventually gave in and allowed his mind to wander more often.

 

It didn’t take him long to come up with plenty of lewd scenarios, finding it incredibly easy to imagine himself taking you in a variety of creative ways. Oh, and quite a fair share of them included a particular outfit of yours that he’d come to really favor. The one with the tight, low cut long sleeve shirt, that upon his compliment caused you to smile wide and declare with an adorable enthusiasm that it was in fact your favorite. He agreed, it was his favorite too. You usually wore it in the same ensamble, taking pride in the stylish combination. It was a simple outfit, that shirt that hugged against your breasts perfectly paired with a similarly snug mini skirt, dark sheer leggings, your usual shoes, and a cute little pendant necklace. While not inappropriately revealing, each piece certainly fit you in the most flattering ways possibly.

 

When you wore it, he couldn’t chase away the overwhelming desire to bend you over the nearest surface, just barely push up that little skirt to get an unobstructed view at the panties he was sure were equally as ideal. It would be so easy to reach out and yank the collar of your shirt down just enough, take your bra with it, get you panting as he worked your heavy breasts in his large hands. He wanted to rip off those stockings with his teeth and devour your core, make you scream his name again and again with that beautiful voice… Normally he had more control over his thoughts, could keep his feelings down enough to drink in as much of your company as possible, and certainly maintained the resolve to not drift into  _ overly  _ sexual territory… but  _ God  _ that outfit drove him insane every time.

 

He ripped his mask and tossed it on a nearby table without much of a care. Running his hand over his face, he could feel the barest traces of sweat on his brow from straining himself to keep his dignity. As if it wasn’t bad enough that you wore that damn outfit, you’d spilled your drink onto the floor and went to quick work cleaning it up right in front of the poor man. His mouth went immediately dry at the site of you on your knees, bent over the spreading puddle. You were concerned by the tense and panicked way he’d dismissed himself; even though the shift in tone was subtle, it was still enough to be out of character for him. You shouted towards him as he quickly left, asking if he was okay, but he’d simply waved you off and claimed to be fine. He was, in fact, not fine.

 

Gabe couldn’t help but groan as he remembered the way the fabric of your skirt stretched across your ass, just  _ barely  _ long enough to cover you from your position. He could see the thin material of your leggings struggling not to rip against your supple thighs, practically begging him to rip them to shreds and lavish you with kisses and love bites. His pants grew tighter and tighter as he closed his eyes and imagined you bent over his desk, presenting the sight just for him. You’d look over your shoulder with that bright glint in your eyes in a silent plea, wiggle your hips eagerly, begging him to take you. As his cock strained in his pants he knew that he had to do something about the frustration you’d so obliviously let loose on him.

 

He quickly moved to his bedroom and shuked away his coat and various belts, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes. His matress protested as he flopped carelessly against the sheets, immediately shooting his hand down and palming himself through his boxers. The moan of relief echoed loudly in the empty room, though the privacy of his administrative level quarters left him unconcerned with his volume. He didn’t bother to hold back his groans of pleasure as he desperately rubbed himself through his underwear.

 

His mind wandered instantly back to you, rolling your hips back against him as he ground hard against your ass. He’d pull your skirt up and knead your ass, covered only by your panties. You’d whine and squirm just a bit, desperate for him to get on with it. He pulled his cock out of his boxers at the same time he pulled his pants down to expose himself in the fantasy. He stroked slowly, in time with the way he’d grind his bare cock against your ass just to torture you more. You’d be vocal about your neediness at that point, and he could just hear your gorgeous voice begging for his cock. Of course he’d make you beg, at least just a bit, but eventually he’d give you what you need.

 

You would be a mess, completely lost to your need for him as he’d pull your panties down and prod at your soaking lips. His brows knit as he pictured your keening voice, picking up the pace of his strokes as his fantasy sheathed himself in your heat. He’d take you rough and passionately, drawing cries of unrestrained ecstasy from your perfect lips. He could practically hear the way you’d scream his name and it drove him closer and closer to his peak. His pace became desperate, his back arched off the sheets, and he panted for breath against the euphoria in his veins. In his mind you screamed as your hips readily met every punishing thrust, his hand would come down to your clit and you’d be an absolute wreck as you cried out through your intense climax, cumming on his still pumping cock. He came with a shout of your name, imagining coming deep inside your walls as his seed shot up against his stomach.

 

Coming down from his orgasm, his mind hazily pictured your face in post coital bliss. How he wished you were there in his arms as he caught up with his breathing, holding you close against his chest, sharing in the warmth the two of you had just produced in excess. His chest ached at the emptiness of his bed, and that ache reminded him that unless he faced you it would remain just as lonely.

 

“Fuck,” he grunted aloud, unsullied hand falling hard against his forehead. He would tell you, he promised himself it would be soon, but not today. It couldn’t be today. Not when you were wearing that damn outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided i did wanna do another chapter, but it took til today to finally get off my ass and write it. not a good sign for when i might get around to the conclusion... apologies in advance lmao
> 
> hope you guys enjoy garbage :)

“Fucking clutz,” you muttered, scolding yourself for being so careless. Of course you just had to go messing it all up! It had taken so long to build yourself up, rehearse a confession that wouldn’t embarrass you too bad, you even wore your favorite outfit today! But all of your patience was wasted... Before you even had the chance to swallow your doubt and tell Gabriel how you felt, you went and made a mess and chased him away.

 

He was always so touchy, set off by the most minor things; most of the time you didn’t even know why! Still, it made you happy to know that he cared enough to keep his anger from you, opting to run off and calm down instead. That was more trouble than he’d go through with for most people, not bothering to show such mercy to the average recruit. You took it as a good sign, but it still hurt to know you  _ did  _ trigger his temper so often, considering how often he ran from you. He was too nice, at least to you, to even admit that you did, finding excuses every time, but you couldn’t even keep track of how many times he’d left a conversation at the drop of a hat.

 

You sighed, supposing you should be grateful that you could see he enjoyed your company. He would never let most people take up so much time of his time as you did, or even any at all. You knew more about him than his few superiors likely did, having spent many evenings conversing through the dusk. Perhaps it was invasive, maybe even selfish, to wish he’d tell you more still. You wished he trusted you enough to confide in you the worries that conjure such a temper… Maybe you could even help him deal with it, soothe away his woes. It wasn’t uncommon for you to get lost in daydreams of the two of you holding each other, stroking his hair and inhaling his scent, relaying all the ways you adored him, and him returning the sentiment…

 

...Does Gabe have even hair? It was a funny thought, but despite your closeness, you’d never seen under the mask or hood. Maybe you weren’t so close, maybe you were deluded… You huffed, angry at yourself for getting so consumed by what was quite possibly no more than an optimistic crush. Still, you wished that you’d had the chance to lay it to rest once and for all, get your infatuation out in the open and deal with the likely rejection head on. Sure, it would hurt… a lot… but it would be easier to cope with than this cliff hanging anticipation, not knowing if you were crazy or maybe actually had some sort of chance to be with him.

 

After you finished cleaning up after yourself and brooding, you stood and started the retreat to your quarters. Your slumped shoulders and sour face almost prompted some in the halls to ask what was wrong, but none actually approached you, choosing to mind their own business instead. You were glad; you didn’t have any desire to face anybody’s sympathetic concerns. They’d likely just aggravate the problem anyway…

 

You got to your room without a hitch, resisting the urge to slam the door in defeat. The thin walls separating yours and your neighbors’ rooms could prompt noise complaints at the smallest of sounds. You shucked off your shoes at the door and started shuffling towards your bed, looking forward to curling up and feeling sorry for yourself for the rest of the night. The cheap spring mattress practically screamed in agony as you sat at the edge of the bed. You bent down to begin removing your leggings, but your movement reflected in the closeby mirror caught your eye.

 

You turned to the full length mirror and sat up straighter. The fabric of your shirt strained a little as your chest stretched it. You stood to admire yourself a bit better, turning to check every angle, running your hands over your curves. This outfit really did wonders for your figure… What a shame you didn’t get to use it to your advantage.

 

When you’d dressed that morning, you’d happened upon the shirt hanging in your closet, remembering the time Gabriel had actually complimented you on it. You’d hoped that it would be enough to hold his attention, but apparently it wasn’t enough to keep his temper in reins… Still, that didn’t have to stop you from acknowledging the sex appeal it bolstered. Surely there was no way that he  _ didn’t  _ like the way you looked in it, issues with anger management just can’t be cured with promiscuity. Heck, you’d have to be blind not to notice the way his gaze lingered a bit more when you wore it.

 

You began to image the hands running over your sides were his instead, which encouraged you to less chaste places. You’d spent plenty of nights unashamedly imagining intimacy with the infamous Reaper, and had come up with plenty of theories as to the mystery of what might be under the dark ensemble. The hands you pictured were callused by years of war, but gentle against you. Thoughts of his touch went straight south, and you decided maybe you could ease your disappointment in other ways.

 

The mattress wailed again as you backed onto it once more, crawling to the center so you could sprawl out properly. You let your hands snake under your shirt, feeling your slowly heating skin and snaking up to your breasts. As a way to boost your confidence further, you’d worn your favorite set of lacy undergarments despite not expecting anything explicit to happen. The lace under your fingers sent excitement through your veins, and you imagined the Gabriel’s dark chuckle upon discovering the risque additions to your already flirty outfit. His voice always did things for you…

 

He’d whisper filthy things in your ear as his hands followed the path yours were setting out in reality. You unhooked your bra and tossed it aside, pulling your shirt over you breasts to reveal them to the cool air of your room. He’d toy with your chest, teasing your nipples and grinning with pride as you moaned softly for him. You liked to imagine he’d take his time, make you beg… but you were too impatient for that right now.

 

Your dominant hand shot down, hiking up your skirt and immediately intruding under both your leggings and panties. It was hard to withhold your moan, biting down on your lip and burying your face in the sheets to muffle yourself. The thought of his rough finger pads working over your clit instead of your own made quick work of your already thin patience. Your head ran wild with all the possible variations of his certainly gorgeous body, each one making sure that this particular endeavor would be slanderous for your stamina.

 

Of course, it was hard not to picture certain parts in detail. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but you were absolutely convinced he was impressive. You had to attempt not to stare too obviously, but the outlines shown in his tight leather pants gave you a lot to hope for. You nearly groaned for all of the hall to hear as you imagined how it would stretch you to your limits, what it would feel like for his cum to spill inside you, what it would sound like as he moaned your name in that perfect voice.

 

The filthy things that echoed in your head, spoken in the richness of Gabriel’s voice that you could so perfectly replicate in your mind drove you insane. You worried that if you were to hear such things in reality that you’d melt for him on the spot, but right now all you were concerned with was your rapidly approaching orgasm. You quickly flipped yourself to your stomach so the bed could absorb your moans as much as possible, Gabe’s name spilling from your lips again and again.

 

You rode your climax for all it was worth, completely spent when it finally faded. As you lay panting into the sheets, you’d never felt quite so desperate for Gabriel’s loving touch. You groaned in self pity rather than arousal, forcing yourself off the bed so you could wash yourself up and change into some certainly less flattering but undeniably more comfortable pyjamas. While your initiative had helped quell your sadness a bit, you had quite a bit more wallowing ahead of you before you felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im the fucking queen of posting thing p much seconds after finishing them, so as usual this is not even sort of proof read lmao so hit me up if theres any glaring mistakes
> 
> also uh. not dead. i just sorta flicker in and out of existence a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Two movies and a three fourths of a tub of ice cream later, and you still sat wallowing in your own self pity on the couch. As the TV screen flickered with scenes from a movie you’d seen at least a thousand times, your focus was far from the tired content. All your mind could retain at the moment was every self deprecating thought of failure you could conjure. You went to shove more ice cream down your throat to somehow drown it all out, but your spoon simple scraped the bottom of the carton, indicating the final fourth had been eaten. You huffed at yourself, using this disappointment as another source of insults, and forced yourself to get off your ass and throw away the tub before it attracted flies.

 

You shuffled slowly across the carpet, in no hurry. It’s not like you had anywhere to be. No hot dates tonight… Before you reached the garbage a tentative knock on your door shook you from your self deprecation for a moment. You looked at the clock, noting that it was getting just a bit late for company, though your visiter was not being overtly rude. That was cause enough to assume it was important, so you jumped to answer without considering your lack of bra or even pants. “Just a second!” you yelled in the direction of the door, hurrying to throw away your trash and put yourself together even a fraction, brushing your hair with your fingers and straightening your clothes.

 

On the other side of the door Gabriel stood internalizing his panic. No fidgeting fingers or swaying posture, only stoicism masking a chorus of screaming in his mind. After… relieving himself of his pent up stress, it really began to sink in how much of an ass he must have been. Had it been anyone else he wouldn’t have batted at an eye at the possibility of hurt feelings, but imagining tears in your eyes was as sharp of a pain as a stab wound. He knew that it upset you when he dashed away from his feelings, but to this point he’d considered it an ignorable slight. This time, though, his particularly quick response and your call of concern made it obvious that he’d really screwed up. He’d tried to put it off, maybe another day, but it’d been nagging at him all evening and it couldn’t wait any longer. At the very least he could apologize.

 

You opened the door and immediately panicked. The greeting that was just beginning to leave your mouth stopped dead in its tracks, completing the shock on your face with a gaping mouth. Reaper’s shadow poured of you like a bag of rocks, knocking the wind and ability to articulate straight out of you. While your mind ran blank with panic at being seen by the man who had fueled your most recent orgasm in your sorry state, his ran wild with rapid thoughts. The enormous t-shirt fell down just past your hips, barely keeping your modesty in the face of lacking pants. Gabriels mind darted from each searing hot mental image, trying to keep himself composed, finding it even more difficult than when faced with your earlier outfit.

 

Your mouth opened and closed like a broken latch, searching for something to say, and he held his breath to hide from the insanely stupid things that wanted to flood from his mouth. In the end he was thankful your words won, as you managed to choke out something in English. “Reaper! Uh- what are you doing here?” you stuttered while subconsciously pulling the hem of your shirt farther over your thighs.

 

His silence was terrifying, and while your mind screamed it meant the worst, it was only so drawn out because of how his mouth went dry, eyes drawn to your thighs by the nervous movement. Gabriel closed his eyes, unseen behind his mask, and counted to ten before replying. “Yes,” was all he managed at first. You stared into the holes of his mask with confused and screaming eyes, and he just stared back for a moment before he realized that wasn’t really adequate. “Can I come in?” he asked before he had the chance to catch the request in a reluctant throat.

 

Your heart leap from your chest when he asked, and you moved from the doorway and gestured him in with similarly slipping hesitance. His footfalls echoed in your head as you watched him move into your quarters and take in the meager scenery. You shut the door and swallowed the lump in your throat, waiting for the worst. “Is there something you needed, sir?”

 

“Hm?” He turned to you, seemingly caught of guard, lost in his examination for a moment. “Oh, uh, yes.” Even his awkward articulation was spoken with a solid authority in his voice, which did not so easily slip past you, who hung on every syllable of his deep cadence. “Well, I thought it was time to get something straight.” You nearly didn’t hear him begin his answer proper, as you got lost in just the sound. Gabe unintentionally stole your attention and your breath, however, as he stepped closer, just close enough for you need to angle your chin upward to maintain eye contact. “I’d like to start by apologizing for earlier today… and well, every other time I was so rude…”

 

The smile and comfort formed on your lips reflexively. “It’s not a problem, really! I get it!” You made a dismiss gesture to reassure him that the pain it caused you wasn’t an issue. It really wasn’t, you’d been coming to terms with his intolerance for your presence all night so far.

 

Gabriel saw right through the deceptive denial and winced at the poorly hidden hurt in your eyes. “No, really. I don’t want you to think it’s because of you, or anything you did, I’ve just been childish lately.” He didn’t miss the way your expression turned just slightly more hopeful as he spoke, and the glint forming in your eyes spurred him on.

 

The next step he took closer brought him nearly chest to chest with you, and you held your breath as he pulled down his hood and reached for his mask. Your mouth was parted in awe as his lips came into view first, full and enticing, framed by a dark beard. His mask lifted quickly, but you drank his face in thoroughly enough that it practically went at half speed. His dark, earthy skin, smooth save for the many scars that told you silent stories of bravery and struggle. His nose and jaw were prominent and strong, but what truly took your breath away was his intensely dark eyes. They saw right through you, commanded you to stare back into his heated gaze despite the urge to avert your own.

 

Gabriel just looked into your eyes at first, watching your pupils dilate and gauging your unabashedly positive reaction. His hand reached for your yours without asking Gabriel for permission, and your fingers hooked loosely together as he spoke in a hushed and earnest voice. “I ran off all those times because you drive me absolutely insane in the best way possible. You’re amazing and I’ve spent the entire time I’ve known you trying to convince myself the tightness in my chest when I think about you was something I could ignore. But I can’t, and the only way around it was to run or confront it, and I’ve been a coward thus far.”

 

The air between you was still as you held your breath, the joy washing over you and overwhelming your speech. He watched in horror as you stared back with eyes like a deer in the headlights, but the ecstatic grin that broke across your face an instant later sent his heart soaring. You giggled like a schoolgirl and threw your arms around him, unable to contain your excitement at being freed of all your heaviest doubts.

 

“I’m so glad you found the courage, because I was still stuck searching!” you said into his shoulder as you pulled him as close as you could get him. 

 

He returned the embrace when he heard you return his affection, the two of you practically looking to fall into each other. It didn’t take long for his strong arms to leave you breathless, so you pulled away to look into his beaming face, heart melting from the warmth of his eyes. Gabriel took initiative again, pulling you in for a kiss, dripping with euphoria fueled desperation. The two of you wasted no time deepening the kiss, unable to get enough of each other. When you had to pull away and gasp for air, Gabe wasted no time assaulting your neck with kisses and nips, tickling you with his beard.

 

“You know,” he murmured between sloppy kisses, “I’ve spent a lot of nights unable to think of anything but scenarios like this.”

 

You grinned and carded your fingers through his short, thick hair. His blatant adoration boilstered your ego and diminished your inhibitions, prompting you to reply, “And in those scenarios, just how does this all play out from here?”

 

You felt him smirk against your pulse point before he bit down and shoved a knee between your thighs. The gasp his treatment drew from you might have sent whatever lingered of his soul from his body, the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. His hands began to wander over your sides as you wiggled your hips and whimpered at his touch, and he nipped the shell of your ear before whispering “Well, that depends on how accurate you’re willing to let this little reenactment get.”

 

You moaned weakly and ground your hips down into his leg, tugging his hair so he’d let you look into his eyes, blown wide with lust in a mirror of your own. Your eyes darted down to his lips and your fingers danced delicately over his jaw. “By all means, be as authentic as possible.”

 

That was the last of your witty commentary for the night, as the wicked grin that spread across his face was an indication of the ways he was going to return the favor and drive you as wild as you had drove him.


End file.
